Harry Potter et les tueurs divins
by StarMoon
Summary: C'est une tueuse. Elle ne vit que pour ça. Ms que ce passe-t-il lorsqu'elle décide de ne pas obéir aux ordres ? Et que ses équipiés la suive ? St-ils des ennemis ou des amis pour Harry ?
1. La tueuse aux yeux de mer en colère

**Harry Potter et les tueurs divins**

**0) Prologue : la tueuse aux yeux de mer en colère…**

Je courrais dans les couloirs du château. Je devais fuir. On ne me pardonnera pas ce que je venais de faire !

Mais où était le problème ? C'était mon boulot que je venais de faire…

-Rattrapez la ! rugit une voix au loin.

Une personne normale n'aurait jamais entendu ces dires. Mais voilà, j'étais tout, sauf normale.

Mer… credi ! Un cul-de-sac ! C'était bien ma chance.

Bon, demi-tour ! Vit… ET MERDE !!!

-Ne bouge plus !

Je m'exécutais avant de plonger mon regard dans celui de l'homme qui se tenait face à moi.

-Laissez moi passer, prince.

-Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il. Sinon vous allez me tuer moi aussi ?

-Je vous en pris ne faites pas l'idiot !

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Laissez moi passer…

-PAR MERLIN POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS CA ????

-Je vous interdis de me parler ainsi ! Tout prince que vous êtes, je vous l'interdis !

-Nous étions amis.

-Vous avez saisi, nous étions amis.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?

-Pourquoi vis-tu ?

-Quoi ?

-Le jour où tu serras apte à comprendre, tu comprendras William. Jusque là, tu vivras avec des questions sans réponses.

Sans plus de cérémonie je m'élançais vers celui qui avait été mon ami et le mettait au tapis avec facilité. J'avais toujours été la meilleure dans les combats…

En y réfléchissant j'avais toujours été la meilleure en tout.

Je courrais à nouveau. Quelques gardes tentèrent de m'arrêter mais je m'en débarrassai rapidement.

-Tiens, tiens, notre tueuse, ricana soudain une voix.

-Tiens, tiens, ma prochaine victime.

Un homme (encore un ! A croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi !) se tenaient face à moi. Il n'avait rien de semblable avec le prince que j'avais vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'était absolument pas séduisant ! Je dirais même qu'il était moche ! Enfin, ça n'était pas un problème…

Le problème était plutôt l'épée qu'il avait dans la main droite.

Il attaqua. Pff… encore un qui n'avait aucune notion de galanterie !

Primo : les femmes d'abord, secundo : on n'attaque pas une femme sans défense !

Bon, d'accort, dans le rôle de la femme sans défense je n'étais pas très convaincante mais bon !

D'un rapide et parfait jeu de jambes je désarmais mon adversaire et prenais son épée.

-Tu es un démon ! cracha l'homme.

-Ravie de t'avoir connue, salut le diable pour moi ! lui répondis-je avant d'enfoncer l'arme dans sa poitrine jusqu'à la garde.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que je _la _sentie… _Elle_ m'avait prise à mon tour. Je n'en étais pas surprise. Je m'y attendais mais la rapidité m'avait prise au dépourvu…

-Nooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria quelqu'un. Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaannnnnnnneeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!

Alors que la flèche logée près de mon cœur faisait s'étendre une rose de sang sur ma poitrine je vis une tornade rousse fondre sur moi. Elle s'agenouilla, les joues emplies de larmes.

J'eu un sourire pour elle. Un de mes rares sourires… puis tout devint noir.

Mais peut-être voulez vous que je vous explique mieux le comment du pourquoi ?

D'abord je m'appelle Véga Eôs de Stellumia. Je suis une _spiritere interfectorae_… Ca ne veut rien dire… mais la plus proche traduction que je pourrais vous donner est celle de 'spiritus interfector' qui donnerait littérairement 'esprit tueur'…

Pour résumer je suis une tueuse, ça c'est sûr, mais une tueuse magique. Lorsque les Forces du Bien ou du Mal ont besoin de se débarrasser de mortels particulièrement dangereux Elles font appel à ma race. Jusque là, nous sommes à l'état de 'sommeil' à l'intérieur d'une personne choisie avant sa naissance.

Ma dernière en datte était Arisane Black, Lady Arisane Cassiopée Black. Le prince à qui je parlais tout à l'heure était William Eric Potter, un puissant seigneur de notre belle Angleterre et (je le soupçonnai) l'amant de la princesse héritière du trône ! Il était mon ami, mais lorsque je me suis 'réveillée' je l'ai repoussé pour ne pas le mêler à tout ça.

En effet, je viens de tuer Lord Kevin Charles Mergerty, un des plus grands seigneurs de ce beau pays, et accessoirement mon amant. Ben oui, quel meilleur moyen de tuer un homme que de le séduire ?

Ce Lord là n'avait pas été difficile à avoir, il sautait sur tout ce qui bouge et prote un jupon ! Mais, fierté oblige, je l'avais fait quasiment ramper à mes pieds. Et oui ! Je suis une Immortelle, par les Etoiles ! Il faut me mériter !

Enfin bon, il était donc devenu mon amant et l'était resté une année (sans doute un record pour lui). Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas le seul que je devais tuer. Nombre de ses vassaux encombrés ma liste et le statut de maîtresse du seigneur me mettait hors de cause.

Et puis, lorsque je n'avais plus eu besoin de lui, je l'avais tué.

A oui ! J'allais oublier de vous parler de ce charmant jeune homme que j'ai tué avant de mourir. Lui ça n'était pas une de mes cibles mais il avait… comment dire ?... fais quelque chose qui m'avait déplu. Il s'appelait Guillemot John Hergert pour l'info.

Et enfin il y a ma 'tornade rousse' alias Marina Sophia Weasley. Elle était ma protégée. Rares sont les fois où, même 'endormie', je donne mon amour à quelqu'un. Des amants, j'en ai, je suis loin d'être vierge, soyez en sûr ! Mais je ne donne pas mon amour. Marina l'avait gagné. Pas un amour comme ce que l'on donne à un homme bien sûr ! Un amour maternel…

Mais voilà, il y a une règle. Lorsqu'un spiritere interfectorae a fini sa mission, il doit mourir, c'est ainsi !

Vous vous dites que c'est bien fait et que c'est tout ce qu'une tueuse comme moi mérite ? Sans doute avez-vous raison ! Qui sait ? Pour moi la mort n'est rien et la mort d'un tyran complotant contre la famille royale ne vaut même pas là peine qu'on s'étende dessus…

Question de point de vue !

Mais aujourd'hui je suis morte et on ne me réveillera que lorsqu'on aura besoin de mes services. Je suis une des plus puissantes membres des 'tueurs divins', comme on disait.

Une tueuse impitoyable.

La tueuse aux yeux semblables à la mer en colère…

---

Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ? Donnez moi votre avis !

Kiss

StarMoon


	2. Les changements

**Harry Potter et les tueurs divins**

_**Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews et aux autres !**_

**1)Les changements.**

Ce matin était un matin comme les autres dans l'école de Poudlard. Pourtant lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je sus que tout avait changé. Quelqu'un était là…

Mais qui ?

Quelque chose avait changé.

Mais quoi ?

Je ne le savais pas encore.

J'avais un de ses mauvais pressentiments qui annonçait de graves changements. Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Je n'avais pas eu peur depuis plusieurs millénaires, mais ce matin là, j'avais peur. On m'avait réveillée quelques années plus tôt. Sept années plus tôt pour être précise. Je n'avais accompli aucuns de mes ordres principaux. Ce n'était pas forcement exceptionnel…

D'un bon je sautais de mon lit pour m'élancer vers ma mallette. Je l'ouvris et vis avec peu de surprise que quelqu'un m'avait volé mes ordres de mission…

Ce n'était pas là une bonne nouvelle, d'autant plus que les forces du Bien comme du Mal se préparaient à la bataille finale.

Je sentais un grave déséquilibre dans les forces fondamentales, comme si soudainement une grande partie des forces neutres ou bénéfiques étaient devenues maléfiques.

Je me regardai dans un grand miroir de la chambre. J'avais repris mon apparence première, mes cheveux étaient à nouveau couleur miel et mes yeux semblables à la mer en colère…

Je fis un mouvement de la main et je me retrouvais vêtue de l'uniforme des tueurs constitué d'un pantalon moulant, une tunique tombant sous le genou et fendu à partir des hanches, des gants de cuir et des bottes moulantes dans la même matière, le tout uniquement noir. Je sortis en quatrième vitesse de mon dortoir puis de la salle commune pour courir vers les cachots de Serpentard. A mi-chemin je tombais sur l'objet de ma recherche. Altaïr Hélios d'Ambrès se tenait face à moi.

« On m'a volé mes ordres, » me dit-il sans attendre.

« A moi aussi, » fis-je calmement. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Al'. »

« Le Commandement t'a appelé ? »

« Non, mais ça ne les empêchera pas de prendre des décisions… »

« Tu penses qu'ils auraient envoyés d'autres tueurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas désobéis. Mais… je ne sais pas… Je… J'ai l'impression que le Commandement est en train de prendre parti. »

« Véga ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ! »

« Calme toi, je t'en pris, hurler ne nous aidera pas. Je me rends tout à fait compte de ce que mes paroles impliquent. Je pense que le Commandement ne suit plus les Règles. »

« C'est impensable, » murmura mon ami.

Je sentis soudain une douleur aigue me transpercer la tête. Je grimaçai en titubant sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Véga ? » s'inquiéta Altaïr en me retenant par le bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je ne répondis pas, priant pour mettre trompé sur ce que j'avais senti. Faisant fi de la douleur je me mis à courir aussi vite que possible vers la Grande Salle, mon camarade sur les talons. Avant que je n'arrive une nouvelle vague de douleur déferla sur moi. Il me fallu quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits. Lorsque ce fut fait je repartais en courant.

J'ouvris les grandes portes d'un geste. Je me figeai au spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Les professeurs formaient un cercle autour de Luna Lovegood, elle-même penchée sur un corps inertes. Entre les tables gisaient des êtres. Leurs morts n'avaient pas été douces, à en juger par leurs états. Ils avaient été tué au sabre visiblement…

Je reconnu l'un d'eux. Il s'agissait d'un tueur du nom d'Aldebaran. Je ne l'avais jamais porté dans mon cœur, je devais bien l'admettre, mais de là à désirer le voir en pièces détachées dans une mare de sang, il y avait un monde.

Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle. La quasi-totalité des élèves était là. Ca ne m'étonnait pas. A cette heure là la Grande Salle était bondée. Plusieurs avaient vomi, ils étaient tous très pâles. Certains étaient secoués de sanglots convulsifs, d'autres en état de choc.

Je soupirai avec fatalisme. Ce spectacle ne me faisait plus rein depuis longtemps. Bien que je dus admettre ne pas être habituée à une telle boucherie.

Je me rapprochais des professeurs en essayant de salir le moins possible mes chaussures, ce qui ne s'avérait pas facile avec la quantité de sang sur le sol.

« Mais que s'est-il… » commençais-je en arrivant près du professeur McGonagall.

Mais je me stoppais en voyant la personne allongée près de Luna. Je me retournai vivement vers Neville. Il était toujours en vie.

« Eridani ? » appelai-je.

Tout le monde me regardait à présent. Luna releva les yeux vers moi. Elle pleurait.

« Ils… ils… l'ont… tuée… » sanglota-t-elle.

« Eridani » dis-je durement. « Lèves toi. Maintenant ! »

Mon visage était froid, sans compassion. Je sentais Altaïr, un peu plus loin, s'occuper des morts. Il avait prit le parti de me laisser faire sans intervenir. Je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Luna se leva tant bien que mal.

Les professeurs rapprochèrent leurs baguettes d'elle.

« Dois-je en conclure que ce carnage est ton œuvre ? » questionnai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas, fixant toujours le corps auprès duquel elle était. Je soupirai.

« Enfin Eridani, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de tuer ses humains ? »

« Ils ont tué Spica ! » cria-t-elle avec haine.

Je croisai les bras. Mon amie tremblait de fureur.

« Et Aldebaran ? » m'enquis-je, redoutant intérieurement la réponse.

« Lui… LUI ! Le traître ! C'est lui ! C'EST LUI ! Il lui a lancé je ne sais quel sort et elle s'est écroulée ! Il… »

« Ca suffit » fis-je.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Spica, étendue sur le sol. Comme nous, elle était une tueuse, récemment réveillée. Eridani et elle étaient très liées. Je comprenais la réaction de la première mais je ne pouvais pas la cautionner.

« Tu n'aurais pas du le tuer » reprochai-je.

« Il le méritait » me répondit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider Er', il a tué une spiritere interfectorae, il devait passer devant le Commandement pour répondre de ses actes. De plus, puis-je te signaler que cette salle était –et est toujours– pleine d'enfants, te rends-tu compte de spectacle que tu leur as offert ? »

« Je… je n'y avais pas pensé… »

« Veg', » m'appela soudain Altaïr.

Je me retournai. Le tueur tenait un parchemin plein de sang dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je.

« Un ordre de mission, » me répondit-il. « Sur Amanda Von Gerchtein. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » m'exclamai-je.

« Non, et il est dater d'hier dans la nuit. »

Un ange passa. Je ne savais pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Cela signifiait-il que les tueurs n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir changés ?

« Ca suffit, » dit soudain le professeur Dumbledore. « Veillez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ! »

« On est dans la merde. » répondis-je sans ménagement.

Je me laissai tomber sur un banc. Mon mal à la tête ne s'atténuait pas.

Que diable se passait-il ?

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, j'étais fatiguée. Je ne savais que faire. Pourquoi les choses échappaient-elles ainsi à mon contrôle ?

J'avais jusqu'à maintenant entièrement maîtrisait tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Choisit les épreuves, ceux qui y trouveraient la mort, ceux qui y survivraient…

Peut-être avais-je besoin d'aide… peut-être…

« Je vais vous expliquer, » déclarai-je.

« QUOI ? Mais… Véga… » s'exclama Altaïr.

« Al', regarde autour de toi. Tous ces morts ne sont-ils pas une raison de leur expliquer ? Je sais ce que je fais. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Je me tournai vers les professeurs.

« Je me nomme Véga Eôs de Stellumia, voici Altaïr Hélios d'Ambrès et Eridani Phoebe de Duelombre que vous connaissez sous le nom de Luna Lovegood. L'élève morte se nommait Spica Hébé de Kaedemos.

Nous sommes des spiriteri interfectoraei, des tueurs divins. Nous n'appartenant ni au Bien, ni au Mal. Lorsque l'un des deux à besoin de détruire un ennemi mortel, il fait appel à nous pour que nous le tuions. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a remit en cause l'ordre des choses. La Balance Fondamentale est en train de pencher vers le Mal. C'est très grave et… »

Je ne pu pas en dire plus. La douleur revenait. Elle était devenue insupportable. C'était comme si tout mon corps se déchirait. J'avais mal… trop mal… je n'en pouvais plus…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je si mal ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait-il dire ?

''_Véga !'' _entendit-je. _''Véga écoute moi. C'est Deneb, l'Ordre des tueurs est en train de se déchirer. Le Commandement s'est allié à la Confrérie. Véga, tu es le seul Commandeur vers qui je peux me tourner. Tu as toujours respecté les Règles. Mais aujourd'hui tu dois les oublier et lutter contre la Confrérie et ses alliés. L'Ordre Fondamental va changer. Véga, je sais que tu es capable de nous ouvrir la voie vers un futur en paix. La guerre va être dure. Toutes les races sont concernées. De nombreux tueurs seront de ton côté… Je crois en toi Véga. L'Elu pourra nous apporter la paix. Aide le… Adieu Véga…''_

« Deneb ? DENEB ! »

Je tombais à genoux. Deneb comme Spica était mort, je le savais. Non, ils n'étaient pas morts. Ils avaient été _détruits_. Jamais ils ne se réincarneraient.

« Véga ? »

Altaïr se tenait devant moi, inquiet.

« Deneb est mort, » dis-je faiblement. « Les autres Commandeurs se sont alliés à la Confrérie. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Plutôt mourir que m'allier à ces hypocrites de la Confrérie ! J'ai mon amour propre ! »

Je me tournais vers Dumbledore.

« Sachez Professeur que je suis de votre coté. Même si nos but ne sont pas les mêmes ils se regroupent. Je vous aiderai… »

« Pourquoi aurais-je confiance en vous ? »

« Parce que si j'avais voulu vous tuer je l'aurais déjà fait. Tuer est mon métier, j'ai été crée pour ça. Croyez-vous vraiment que je vous aurai expliqué ? »

Je détachai un pendentif, représentant une étoile à cinq branches sur lequel était posé un V enluminé.

« Si vous voulez m'appeler, utilisez ce pendentif. Il protègera la personne qui le portera. Je laisse Eridani ici pour vous aider. Ne lui en voulez pas de ce qu'elle a fait, elle n'était pas elle-même. Au revoir Professeur. »

Sur ce je sortis, non sans avoir lancer un sortilège dans l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentent dans la Grande Salle pour qu'elles soient sûres qu'Altaïr et moi (ou du moins nos identités d'emprunt) étaient présentes dans la salle.

Ainsi le Commandement s'était allié à la Confrérie… Autant dire qu'à partir de ce jour les tueurs étaient sous les ordres de Voldemort…

Cela signifiait aussi qu'Harry était en danger. En grand danger.

Il allait falloir que nous soyons prudents. Je ne contrôlais plus la situation…

Mais alors plus du tout…

_A suivre._

_Je sais que ce chapitre laisse Harry de côté. Je m'en excuse. Ne vous en faites pas ! Il sera le narrateur du prochain. _

_En attendant donnez moi vos avis…_

_StarMoon_


End file.
